STOP THE LOVE NOW
by taejungkim
Summary: "Aku tidak tahan lagi, Mulai dari esok, kita akan hidup bahagia bersama" jerit batin Jungkook dengan segala ambisi yang dia punya. Ya dia harus mendapatkan Taehyung apapun yang terjadi / Taekook/ vkook / Yaoi/ fluff/ONESHOOT


.

.

.

.

STOP THE LOVE NOW

.

ONESHOOT

.

RATE T

.

ROMANCE, DRAMA

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _Cinta itu sederhana, se-sederhana apa yang kau pikirkan. Saat kau bercermin beberapa kali sehari, memeriksa ponsel hanya untuk melihat pesan, mencari perhatian di sekitarnya seolah-olah dia menjadi pusat tujuan mu, itulah_ _ **cinta.**_

Dan itulah yang di rasakan Jungkook.

Perasaan bernama cinta itulah yang sedang dia rasakan. Perasaan yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan bibirnya menjadi kering ketika dia melihatnya, melihat _pujaan hatinya._

Jungkook tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, dia merasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya berdesakkan ingin menampakkan dirinya saat mengingat sosok itu.

 _"Mengapa aku seperti ini?" ucap Jungkook saat merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah._

Kepalanya terasa pusing, Ya tuhan tubuhnya seperti terkena _sengatan_ listrik saat mengingat wajah sosok itu yang terbayang-bayang di dalam pikiran, bahkan sebelum Jungkook memulai hari ini.

 _"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Mulai dari esok, kita akan hidup bahagia bersama"_ jerit batin Jungkook dengan segala ambisi yang dia punya.

.

.

.

 _Tapi…_

Nyatanya semuanya berbeda, Jungkook tidak seberani itu, tidak seberani saat dia mengucapkan janji dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan keberanian Jungkook hanya sampai dimana dirinya mampu menatap sosok itu dari jarak _sepuluh-meter_ dari tempat dimana sosok pujaan hatinya itu berada. _menyedihkan_

 _Karna bagi Jungkook, perasaan cinta itu rumit, melebihi rumus fisika yang hampir membuatnya gila, melebihi ribuan unsur kimia yang selama ini dia pelajari. Karena, pada dasarnya serumit apapun mereka Jungkook akan tetap mengetahui hasilnya, berbeda dengan cinta yang bahkan Jungkook tidak ketahui dimana akhirnya.._

Jungkook mendesah kecewa, kenapa percintaannya serumit ini, kenapa dia harus menyukai seseorang yang seperti mempunyai dunia nya sendiri.

Jungkook tahu jika dia hanya berdiam dan memperhatikan sosok itu dari jauh dia tidak akan mendapat sesuatu sesuai keinginannya.

Tapi… Jungkook terlalu takut. Pengamalan cintanya yang di akhirnya dengan pengkhianatan membuat Jungkook Takut untuk memulainya kembali.

Jungkook berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi, bahwa dia hanya akan mencintai dirinya dan Jungkook akan menghapus senyumnya dan hidup dengan sikap dingin.

Tapi, sosok itu terlalu gila.

Sosok itu terlalu gila. Terlalu gila untuk membuat Jungkook melupakan segala janjinya, membuat Jungkook melupakan kenangan buruknya akan cinta.

Dan kenyataan itu semakin menakutkan Jungkook, Jungkook takut mencintai sosok itu begitu dalam, Jungkook takut bahwa akhir cerita cintanya akan seperti dulu.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanyanya berniat memperhatikan sosok itu kembali dan kenyataan yang Jungkook terima membuatnya tersentak saat sosok yang selalu diperhatikannya, sosok yang selalu berkeliaran dipikirannya sedang berada tepat dihadapannya, mendudukkan dirinya dengan begitu anggun dan menatapnya dalam.

 _Sejak kapan sosok itu berada di hadapan, kenapa Jungkook tidak menyadari akan hal itu._

" Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan ku." Sosok itu bertanya membuat Jungkook memilin ujung Hoodienya merasa gugup akan tatapan sosok itu yang terlihat mengintimidasinya.

 _sebenarnya lebih daripada itu, Jungkook merasa terpesona saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara sosok itu. Terdengar indah, begitu mempesona._

 _Mungkin tuhan terlalu senang saat menciptakan sosok itu, hingga lupa untuk memberikannya satupun kecacatan untuk sosok itu._

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku sudah berada dihadapan dan kau masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu." Suara itu kembali mengalun dan Jungkook berani bersumpah bahwa dia begitu menyukai suara itu, melebihi suara penyanyi ke-sukaannya.

"aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Ucap Jungkook terlampau kecil namun mampu di dengar oleh sosok itu.

"aku ingin berkata Jujur kepadamu." Ucap sosok itu sambil menumpuh kedua tangan diatas meja untuk menyanggap wajah tampannya. _Dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin menggantikan tangan itu dengan tangan miliknya._

"aku tidak nyaman saat kau memperhatikan ku setiap hari." Jungkook terdiam. Perkatan itu tepat memukul hatinya dan Jungkook seolah merasakan bahwa hati baru saja terkena sengatan listrik yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Mengerti akan ekspresi yang dibiarkan Jungkook, sosok itu kembali berbicara.

" karna aku hanya ingin kau menghampiriku bukan hanya memperhatikan ku dari jauh."

" _kembalikan hatiku" Jerit_ batin Jungkook begitu mendengar kelanjutan ucapan sosok itu. Sosok itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"aku selalu menunggu mu tapi kau sama sekali tidak berniat memhampiriku, jadi…" sosok itu menarik napasnya dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"perkenalkan aku Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa tingkat lima manajemen bisnis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatikan orang banyak, terutama untuk pemuda manis bernama _Jungkook."_ Jungkook merona, tangannya sudah terasa dingin saat sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Jungkook dengan singkat dan menyambut uluran tangan sosok itu cepat. Membuat Taehyung tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"jadi apa yang kau dapatkan dari hasil mengamati ku selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan senyum mempesonanya.

"tidak ada." Cicit Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Jadi semua perjuanganmu mengamatiku itu tidak mendapatkan apapun?" ucap Taehyung berpura-pura terkejut saat mendengarnya dan Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk lemah menaggapi ucapan Taehyung.

"jadi kau tidak mendapat kertas yang berisi nomor ponsel ku dari pelayan disini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"aku mendapatkannya."

"lalu kenapa kau mengatakan tidak mendapat apapun?"

"karena aku ingin mendapatkanmu." Ucap Jungkook dengan polos membuat Taehyung kembali tertawa.

"Kau ini rakus sekali ternyata."

"aku bersungguh-sungguh, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Taehyung mendesah lelah begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau mengucapkan itu? Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan nya kepadamu." Ucap Taehyung berpura-pura terlihat kesal.

"a apa?"

"Jeon Jungkook maukah kau menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung?" ucap Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook yang berada di atas meja.

"Tentu saja" cicit Jungkook pelan.

"kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" goda Taehyung

"Tentu saja." Ucap Jungkook sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"katakan dengan jelas Jungkook, aku tidak mendengarnya." Goda Taehyung kembali.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasih mu Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan keras membuat Taehyung tertawa keras karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Ya tuhan kau lucu sekali." Jungkook menekun wajahnya saat melihat Taehyung yang masih menertawakan dirinya. Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Jungkook.

"mau berkencan?" ucap Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jungkook menunggu Jungkook menyambutnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Ucap Jungkook dengan cengiran polosnya menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung.

"mau kemana kita pergi?"

"Kemanapun asalkan bersama Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Taehyung dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"aish, sebenarnya kau ingin apa?"

"aku hanya ingin Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung."

"Ya tuhan." Desah Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa, mengecup pipinya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam atas tindakan Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung." Teriak Jungkook, menyadarkan Taehyung kembali.

"kemari kau bocah nakal." Teriak Taehyung mengejar Jungkook yang sudah kembali berlari.

.

.

.

T.H.E END

Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar sama kalian yang selalu memberi aku dukungan, serius aku merasa tersentuh dan seperti merasa _dibutuhkan sama kalian._ Love you friends.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertahan, aku hanya harus berpedoman pada sesuatu yang sudah ku mulai harus aku sendiri yang mengakhiri dan aku akan bertahan untuk kalian.

Dan aku juga berterima kasih dengan sangat sama teman-teman ku yang terus mensupport aku mati-matian, mungkin aneh, mereka mensupport aku dengan _spam_ puluhan photo Donghae yang benar-benar bikin aku sadar, _**bahwa aku menjadi seperti sekarang karna dia, dan aku hanya akan berenti juga karna dia.**_ Jadi selama Donghae baik-baik saja aku juga akan mencoba baik-baik saja.

Aku sedang mencoba memproses semuanya kembali, mungkin hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan saat ini.

Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kalian semua baik-baik saja. Love you sayang. Maaf aku terliat begitu sombong dengan tidak pernah bercengkram dengan kalian, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku sudah pernah memberi kontak personal ku bukan? Jadi lets be Friends, aku akan berteman dengan siapapun.

Jika kalian ingin aku cepat kembali, kalian bisa spam aku dengan photo Donghae, serius mood ku akan benar-benar langsung baik hanya karna meliatnya dan ah cukup panggil aku step aja serius aku merasa kasihan dengan kalian yang bingung harus memanggil ku seperti apa, jadi cukup panggil step saja.

Cukup disini aku berbicara panjang, sekali lagi jangan sungkan untuk berteman dengan ku, cukup menjadi diri kalian sendiri dan aku akan selalu bersama kalian.

 _ **See You Darling, never forget me, right?**_

 _ **Your love**_

 _ **Stepstephiie ( Taejungkim)**_


End file.
